


Outskirts

by Blackgate Transfer (ConjurerofWords)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: But it's there, F/M, Power Outage, i contributed what i could to this ship, idk it's not super shippy, if i could put a shruggie thing here i would, rural mutant communities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/Blackgate%20Transfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the power goes out at Logan's place and he knows exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outskirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the power outage prompt from the fichelp tumblr's August prompt week. Shout out to my beta, FlaxJunkie, for editing this (thank you so much oh my gosh you made it so much better)

“Looooogaaaaaaaan! Power’s out!”

_Really, Jubes? I couldn’t tell..._

The house is darker than it was a moment before, and Logan groans, cursing the heavy rains that had been plaguing them. He hears Jubilee running down the stairs, clutching her gymnastics encyclopedia.

“I can’t read if there’s no light. You said it’s bad for my eyes.”

“I did.”

 Logan gets up from the couch slowly (“ _must be me getting old, he thinks”_ ) and goes to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers until he finds his keys.

“Here,” he says, tossing the keyring to Jubilee, “Go get your shoes,  we’re driving out to check on Ororo.”

“Why?”

“See if she needs any help, Jubes. The weather out there’s awful.”

“You know, if she wanted to, she’d do something about it.”

And then the room is quiet, nothing heard except for the sound of Logan pulling on his boots.

“...Are you going to ask her _why_ she hasn’t done anything about it?”

“Your shoes, Jubilation.”

Jubilee huffs and spins around on the heels of her feet.

Outside, the sky is a melancholy kind of gray, filled with clouds and not a spot of sunshine to be seen. He sighs and hustles down the steps, walking towards Jean Grey’s house. He notices Scott Summer’s bike parked on the grass as he knocks on the door.

“Scott, shut up, there’s someone at the-! Oh, hi Mr.Howlett. Do you need something?“

“Jubilee and I are driving a few miles north to make sure Chuck Xavier’s farm is doin’ all right.”

“Oh. Is Ms Munroe going to be there?”

“Jeannie...”

“I won’t start.”

“Good. I just want you to keep an eye out for me, in case any of them city folk come by.”

“Still,” Jean says, twirling a lock of her fire red hair, “weather like this _can_ sometimes be considered romantic enough for dates...”

Logan narrows his eyes and sets off to his truck, Jubilee cracking her gum loudly in the passenger seat.

“So, what do you think they did this time?” Jubilee says, picking at her nails absently.

“What do you mean?”

“Every time there’s a storm, somebody up there’s been messing with the rest of us out here.”

“Bad weather does happen, Jubilee.”

“It does,” Jubilee nods, “but it’s been a week and the last time I saw Ms. Munroe, she was...fuming.

“Fuming?”

“Yeah.”

“Odd language for a Cali girl.”

“Well, I’m not in California anymore. And I don’t think I’ll ever be going back.”

“Anti-mutant sentiment is everywhere, Jubes.”

“But my parents are only in one grave, Logan.”

* * *

 

The rural mutant community is a scattered one, but Charles Xavier still somehow managed to be in the center of it. All kinds of people, from humble pacifists to violent activists, passed through there at some point. Some. like Ororo, stayed, while others, like Logan and Jubilee, didn't exactly leave _or_ stay and instead lived around the outskirts of Xaiver's farm

On this cloudy day, Ororo stands in the field, seeming to be appreciating the weather.

Logan knows better.

“Try not to embarrass yourself with Ms. Munroe, okay? You’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“Jubilation.”

“I got it, I’ll scram.”

Logan rolls his eyes and secures his hat nervously, slowly making his way to Ororo. She stands defensively, with her arms crossed across her chest.

“’Ro.”

“Logan. Is there something you wanted?”

“It’s been rainin’ out here for a week now. Not the usual kind of weather.”

She opens her eyes and looks at Logan, taking in his cautiously curious expression.

“Yes, it has. Is that of any particular interest to you?”

“...If those city boys are comin’ around here and botherin’ ya-“

“They were. They don't like to drive when it rains.”

The sky lightens, slightly and suddenly. It still rains, though, and Logan feels the wetness on his hands and sees it in Ororo’s hair.

“So...you might have knocked out the power back at my house.”

“I apologize for that.”

“Apology belongs to Jubilee.”

They fall into companionable silence, with Ororo inching closer to Logan and closing her eyes again. The rain begins to fall and their clothing becomes damp, though neither of them seem to care.

 


End file.
